lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Chess
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Fairy Chess * Episode Number: 15 * Series: Last Exile * Original Air Date: 7/14/2003 * English Air Date: 12/7/2004 Related Episodes * Previous: Étude Lavie * Next: Breakthrough Summary In the Dragon's Fangs, repairs continue on the Silvana. In the Imperial Capital, Vincent Alzey is relieved of command of the Urbanus due to his loss of four Urbanus-class ships in the Dragon's Fangs. He is reassigned to serve under David Mad-thane in battle against the Disith that have occupied Norkia. The Emperor, believing that Alvis died when the Silvana was sunk and that the Key to Exile has been lost forever, prepares for war with the Guild. Repairs on the Silvana are completed and the ship lifts off. Marius Bassianus detects the engine signature and realizes Alvis is still alive. He sends Sophia Forrester a letter asking her to take the throne of Anatoray. Dio shows Claus and picture of his and Lavie's fathers with Alex Row and Euris. Claus confronts Alex, who tells him the truth. The vanship Claus and Lavie believed belonged to their fathers was his. Alex was on the mission to cross the Grand Stream and saw Claus and Lavie's fathers die, along with his fiancee Euris. And Maestro Delphine Eraclea watched them die, smiling. For revenge, Alex plans to kill Delphine and destroy Exile. Synopsis Claus reports to Alex that Disith has become uninhabitable and that he and Lavie can no longer return home to Norkia. Rumors circulate throughout the ship about Claus and Tatiana, making Lavie upset and unwilling to speak to Claus. However, Claus does not seem to understand her actions and wants her to come to better terms with Tatiana. Alister warns Tatiana not to read too much into Claus’s care for her when they were in the desert. Meanwhile, Vincent is stripped of his command of the “Urbanus” after losing four battleships against the “Silvana” and is assigned to the fleet defending Norkia. The Emperor of Anatoray decides to take advantage of Disith’s collapse and plans on escalating the war, to Prime Minister Marius Bassianus’s objections. When Marius learns that the “Silvana” has completed its repairs, he decides to keep the news from the Emperor. Dio reveals a photo of Claus’s and Lavie’s fathers in Alex’s possession, prompting Claus to confront the captain. Alex confesses that he is the surviving pilot from the mission to deliver the peace proposal to Disith and the former owner of the vanship Claus and Lavie are flying. He recounts how his fiancée, Euris, and Claus’s and Lavie’s fathers died and the memory of seeing Delphine smiling when he flew away from the Grand Stream. Alex tells Claus that he is fighting to destroy “Exile”, which reinforces the Guild’s authority in the world. After receiving a pigeon post from Marius warning of the Emperor’s actions, Sophia reveals herself as the Princess of Anatoray. Conflicted between her responsibility to the throne and her desire to stay aboard the “Silvana”, Sophia is comforted by Claus. She suddenly kisses Claus as gratitude. Featured Characters Anatoray characters * Claus Valca * Lavie Head * Mullin Shetland * Vincent Alzey * Emperor * Marius Bassianus * Vitellius Glamis * Hamilcar Valca * Justina Valca * Georges Head Silvana crew members * Alex Row * Sophia Forrester * Arthur Campbell * Benjamin Blackwood * Dick Grindal * Greyhound * Sam Brown * Jim Saumarez * Wina Lightning * Tatiana Wisla * Alister Agrew * Anthony Kostabi * Ethan Pelerin * Gale Frank * Godwin Austin * Recuise Dagobert * Briand Guild members * Alvis Hamilton * Dio Eraclea * Lucciola * Delphine Eraclea * Euris Bassianus Featured Locations Prester * Grand Stream * Anatoray ** Dragon's Fangs ** Norkia ** Imperial Capital Featured Ships * Exile * Silvana * Vanships Trivia *Fairy chess is a variant of the game that employs unconventional rules and Fairy chess pieces. In this episode, character development occurs without regard of previous arrangements and shifts towards a different objective. *"Fairy Chess" refers to a variant of chess that employs unconventional rules and variant pieces. *Mullin can be seen reading a magazine titled Ρουα ("Royal"). The back cover bears the words ΠΑΙΔΙΑ ΣΠΙΤΙ ("Kid's House"). *In the art book, Claus and Lavie's vanship is named σπιριτ οφ γρανδ στρεαμ ("spirit of grand stream"). Category:Episodes